evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Being Bella Transcript
=Transcript= Being Bella - Season 1 Episode 15 (TARA and BELLA’S bedroom. There is a knock on the door and Otto enters) OTTO: You’re still Tara. TARA: I can’t bring myself to do it, Otto. I’m supposed to just give Cameron away how far we’ve come? OTTO: He’s not yours to give. Just like she’s not mine. TARA: What? OTTO: Nothing. TARA: You like her! You give her a kiss and bring her back then! OTTO: I, err… I already tried. It’s a two-way street, Tara. If she doesn’t like you back, well, there’s nothing we can do about it. It has to be Cameron. It’s the only thing to do. You know, as Bella, you can kiss Cameron. TARA: How can something be so right and so wrong at the same time? OTTO: That’s love, baby. (He holds the feather out to Tara, who takes it. She turns into Bella) ‘BELLA’: Weird? OTTO: It’s going to get a whole lot weirder. (In the Beacon) ESMERELDA: If it’s not the Crossley girl, who is it? LACIE: Tell us, Budgie, what you think the tapestry means. You can fight us, but your essence can’t. It’s ours, which means I can control you. Now, tell us what you think the tapestry means. BRIDGET: You misread the tapestry’s answer. It’s not a member of the Circle you seek. It’s the owner of a purple cloak. ESMERELDA: We’ve been through them all. BRIDGET: There is one left. LACIE: Sorsha Doyle owns a purple cloak. (In the Stumpy Plum) MAYOR DOYLE: I’m so sorry, ma’am. Sorsha? Mrs Daily says you sent her home with a unicycle instead of a melon. SORSHA: Father, I’m terrible at this. MAYOR DOYLE: No you’re not. You’re just finding your feet. SORSHA: How many feet do I have to find? Yesterday I sold someone the cash register. MAYOR DOYLE: Now, that was just a labelling error. SORSHA: Oh, and now I’ve forgotten to order the Stumpy Plums. MAYOR DOYLE: But, but we need Stumpy Plums. I’ll pay anything. (Jake and Ludo pop up from behind a shelf) LUDO: Anything, you say? JAKE: Where are you gonna get Stumpy Plums? LUDO: Don’t think I’m not impressed that your first question wasn’t ‘what are Stumpy Plums?’. (They step down) LUDO: I can get my hands on some wild Stumpy Plums. MAYOR DOYLE: Wild Stumpy Plums? Do you possess the picking skill? JAKE: Okay, so now I’m asking, what? LUDO: There are two types of Stumpy Plums. Mouth-watering, fruit of the demi-gods Stumpy Plums, and poisonous Stumpy Plums. Unfortunately, the two are identical, and only those trained in the art of picking can tell them apart. I am one such Stumpy Plum picker. (In the Evermoor Manor entrance hall. Tara picks up Otto’s feather and transforms into ‘Bella’. There is a knock at the door. ‘Bella’ answers it, and it is Cameron) ‘BELLA’: Cameron! Hey babe. Babe. Hi. CAMERON: Hey Bella, is Tara in? (He walks in) CAMERON: I have something to show her. ‘BELLA’: Whatcha got? I can take a look. CAMERON: No, it’s nothing, I just finally built up the courage to write some fiction. ‘BELLA’: Really? (She goes to take it) CAMERON: Err, maybe wait until Tara sees it first, I’m not sure if it’s any good. (He looks at ‘Bella’ weirdly, and leaves) ‘BELLA’: This is gonna be harder than I thought. (Otto walks up to her and takes the feather. She becomes Tara again) OTTO: You’re doing it all wrong. You’re like a robot that needs oiling. Bella is graceful, slow and deliberate. She is direct, but with just a… just a hint of vulnerability that makes you want to know what’s behind those blue pools of eyes… (Tara coughs) OTTO: Oh! But that’s not the main problem. TARA: What’s the main problem? OTTO: You are. You’re going to have to make him hate you. (In the Stumpy Plum. Seb and Sorsha are sitting together) SEB: Tara says she’s got a plan. I can’t relax when she has a plan. Bella’s in on it, wherever she is. And there’s two Founders still out there. SORSHA: I finish at five. Want to walk me home? (Esmerelda enters the store, and Sorsha quickly rises) ESMERELDA: Everine? SORSHA: Forgive me, I am no longer an Everine. ESMERELDA: You have served your time. You have paid your penance. SEB: Why the sudden change of heart? MAYOR DOYLE: What does it matter? SORSHA: No, I would like to hear this. ESMERELDA: Do you think you and I are so different, child? I had a boy who made my heart beat faster. I rejected my choosing for him. That boy broke my heart. But the Circle took pity. They opened their arms and allowed me to take up the purple cloak after all. It is only just that I extend you the same forgiveness. SEB: You’re not buying this, are you? ESMERELDA: If you were to restate your vows, you would be welcomed back into the Circle, once again to take up your purple cloak. Yes. MAYOR DOYLE: Yes! SEB: No! ESMERELDA: It is your calling, child. This is who you are. SORSHA: Yes. MAYOR DOYLE: I’ll get the spag juice. (He leaves out the back. Esmerelda leaves through the front) SORSHA: Seb, I – (He leaves) (By the lake. Tara is walking, and Cameron runs up to her) CAMERON: Tara! There you are. TARA: Hey. CAMERON: I did it. You’ve been telling me to for ages, and I didn’t have the guts. But something about everything that’s happened here… I don’t know, it’s inspired me. TARA: That’s great, Cam. CAMERON: Would you read it? (He gives her the paper) TARA: Sure. (In the Evermoor wetlands) LUDO: Stumpy Plums are a bashful fruit. And they thrive in the wet. (He spots a patch of them) LUDO: Kipsy! These are the sacred fruit of the demi-gods, only found in the wetlands of Evermoor! They say there is no greater taste on Earth. To experience the Stumpy Plum is to experience paradise. JAKE: They look like jellyfish with pinkeye. (Ludo picks one up and sniffs it) LUDO: This one is kind. (He sniffs another) LUDO: So is this one! (He hands it to Jake) JAKE: Well, what happens to you if it’s poisonous? LUDO: It’s not. JAKE: But what if it is? LUDO: If it was, which it’s not, it would give you a fat tongue. Fat tongue is where you get – JAKE: Okay, I get it Ludo. Is that all? LUDO: You swell up a little. (Jake takes a bit of his Stumpy Plum) JAKE: Mm. You’re right, this is nice. LUDO: See? You’ve got to learn to trust me Jakey boy. (He takes a bite of his Stumpy Plum and his tongue swells up) JAKE: It’s a bad one, isn’t it? LUDO: This almost never happens. (By the lake. Tara and Cameron are sitting on a bench) CAMERON: Well, go on, give it to me straight. I can handle it. TARA: Okay, well, it kinds sounds like the Fast Kit Foley books. CAMERON: Well, understandable I guess, they are my favourite books. TARA: I know, Cam, it shows. It’s not very original. CAMERON: You write Tallulah mysteries. TARA: Original Tallulah mysteries. I don’t rip off a character and rename it. CAMERON: Rip off? TARA: You asked for my criticism. What we you expecting. Me to tell you you’re amazing? CAMERON: No. No, I just thought you’d get it. I thought you of all people would understand what I was going for. TARA: Well I’m sorry, but I don’t. I mean, if I was to pick this up at a bookstore, well, I wouldn’t. CAMERON: Yes, you would. I know what you like. TARA: Maybe you don’t, Cam. CAMERON: Why are you being mean? TARA: I’m just being honest with you. I have to be. CAMERON: I wrote this for you. Maybe we don’t have as much in common as I thought. TARA: Yeah. I think you’re right. (Cameron gets up and walks off, leaving the paper. Tara picks it up and holds it close to her) (advertisement break) (Otto looks at Cameron from behind a tree. He turns around to Tara) OTTO: Okay. You’re doing well champ. He’s primed. Hey, chin up. You have a real talent for breaking people’s hearts. Now remember, let him be the only one who sees inside of you. Guys want to be the only one. (He gives Tara the feather, and she transforms into ‘Bella’. Otto gives her the paper) OTTO: Okay, come on. You can do it. (‘Bella’ walks towards Cameron, who proceeds to walk away) ‘BELLA’: Hey, Cam. I, err, hope you don’t mind, I read your story. CAMERON: I don’t care who reads it. ‘BELLA’: I thought it was inspired. CAMERON: What? ‘BELLA’: Really, in so - so many ways. I wasn’t expecting it to be funny. Fast Kit Foley, for instance, is never funny. This was so refreshing. CAMERON: You know Fast Kit Foley? (‘Bella’ looks to Otto for help) ‘BELLA’: I, err, have never told anyone that before. I guess your story just brought it out of me. CAMERON: You don’t think it was a rip off? ‘BELLA’: No, how could I? I mean, it was yours. That’s what I love about it. It’s so, uniquely, yours. What? CAMERON: Nothing. You just seem different. ‘BELLA’: Oh… CAMERON: No, in a good way. I’ve never seen this side of you before. I’m confused. ‘BELLA’: Why? (She touches his arm) CAMERON: Oh, I’ve got to go. ‘BELLA’: What’s a girl gotta do? (Otto comes and takes off the feather. ‘Bella’ becomes Tara again) TARA: It’s not working. OTTO: No no, this is good. He’s feeling it. He just can’t talk about it with you. TARA: Why not? OTTO: Because it’s about you. He needs to talk to someone about his changing feelings, but he can’t talk to either of the girls involved. TARA: He needs a dude chat. (Otto holds up the feather) (In Tara and Bella’s bedroom. Tara has transformed into Seb) ‘SEB’: You ever feel like we’ve crossed an invisible line sometimes? OTTO: Are you kidding me? We live on the invisible line. (In the Evermoor wetlands) JAKE: Ludo, Ludo, can you hear me? You want me to roll you home, buddy? LUDO: Antidote! Antidote! JAKE: What’s the antidote? LUDO: Stumpy Plum! JAKE: Stumpy Plum? Another Stumpy Plum? You’ve gotta be kidding me. LUDO: A kind one. JAKE: A kind one? Are you gonna pick it? Because that didn’t work out too well last time. LUDO: I can’t. You must learn the ways of the picker. JAKE: You loan Louise awful pizza? LUDO: No! You must learn the ways of the picker. JAKE: Oh. I must learn the ways of the picker. Wait, what? (In the Stumpy Plum. Cameron is sitting at the counter) ‘SEB’: Hey man, how’re you doing? (He punches Cameron’s arm) CAMERON: Did… did you just punch me? ‘SEB’: I’m just saying hello. That’s how we say hello, right? CAMERON: Yeah, in prison. ‘SEB’: So, you had a fight with Tara. CAMERON: You heard about that? ‘SEB’: I’m not surprised. I never saw you two together. CAMERON: You ever been hung up on two girls at once? ‘SEB’: Me? Never. I’m a one-woman gal – guy! I’m a guy. Who likes it simple. CAMERON: Yeah, but what if you’re not sure? What if you’re torn? ‘SEB’: I think, deep down, you always know which is right. Sometimes you’re just too afraid to go with it. CAMERON: What if you’re wrong? ‘SEB’: But what if you’re right? CAMERON: Hey Seb, how would you feel about me and Bella? ‘SEB’: I think you two are perfect together. (Cameron punches his arm) CAMERON: Thanks Seb. (He leaves) ‘SEB’: I hate being a boy. (In the tapestry room. Tara is at her desk, Otto walks in) OTTO: What are you doing? TARA: I just thought I should share some of Bella’s writing I did with Cameron. OTTO: You okay? TARA: Let’s just get this over and done with. (She stands up) OTTO: Seal it with a kiss. If he kisses you back, we’re home free! (In the Evermoor wetlands) JAKE: It’s no good, I have no idea what I’m doing. LUDO: Calm. You can do this. JAKE: Hey, I think I felt something. I think this one is kind. LUDO: Are you sure? JAKE: What happens if you eat two bad Stumpy Plums? LUDO: You explode. JAKE: You explode? (He gives it to Ludo. He eats it, and is returned to normal size) LUDO: I knew you could do it Jakey boy! You are proper Stumpy Plum picker. (In the tapestry room. Sorsha enters. Esmerelda is there, with the lantern, holding a purple cloak) SORSHA: Where are the Circle? ESMERELDA: The Circle are fearful of the dark forces that have been tampering with the tapestry from the shadows. Are you? SORSHA: No. ESMERELDA: That is why you belong here, child. (She holds out the cloak, and Sorsha puts it on. Her gaze falls on the lantern) ESMERELDA: Ah. You’ve seen through me. Truth time. This is why I need you back in the Circle, to protect the lantern. (In the Evermoor Manor living room. ‘Bella’ and Cameron are sitting together) ‘BELLA’: I came with a bunch of ideas of where we could take your story. Oh, sorry, am I writing it for you? CAMERON: Where was this girl before? ‘BELLA’: You mean the girl that likes your writing? So shallow, Cameron. CAMERON: The girl that doesn’t care what people think. You seem so open, relaxed, fun. ‘BELLA’: It’s not easy for everyone to be like that. (Her and Cameron lean into each other, and they kiss. As ‘Bella’ moves her head, Otto is seen in the doorway, watching them. He turns away. The real Tara is visible in the mirror, kissing Cameron. ‘Bella’ eventually pulls away, and stands up, removing the feather and turning back into Tara. Cameron notices her) CAMERON: Oh, Tara. W-where’s Bella? TARA: Cameron, terrible magic took Bella away. (Cameron jumps up) CAMERON: What? TARA: We can bring her back. All it needs is a kiss. Please just do it now, and we can all go back to normal. CAMERON: Okay… (Tara gives him the Bella statuette, and turns away, almost crying. Cameron kisses the statuette, and it turns into the real Bella. They are kissing) BELLA: What the what? CAMERON: Bella! You’re okay! BELLA: Cameron? (In the tapestry room. Sorsha and Esmerelda are still there) SORSHA: I have wanted nothing more than this. But not at the expense of Seb. (She takes off the cloak and turns around, as Seb enters) SEB: No. SORSHA: What? SEB: I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but your dad was right. You belong here. This is your duty, Sorsha. You taught about that. And it’s my duty to let you be who you want to be. Go get your purple cloak. (He leaves, and Sorsha smiles. She picks up her cloak and puts it on. Esmerelda pulls her hood up. Sorsha smiles into a mirror. Esmerelda holds up the lantern, and Sorsha reaches out to it) ESMERELDA: Let it happen, fated one. Let it happen. (Lacie appears next to Esmerelda. Sorsha reaches out and touches the lantern. The Founder goes into her) ESMERELDA: Welcome home, sister. (In the mirror, the Founder is seen) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts